I Summon You
by Akikko
Summary: A typical Hermione and Snape story.
1. Remember The Weight Of The World

**Akikko: This is dedicated to Kat, my sister. She really wanted to read another Snape and Hermione fan fiction, and hey, I wanted a reason to write one. **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**None of the characters here are mine unless otherwise mentioned. The titles come from the song "I Summon You" by Spoon.**

**Chapter 1: Remember the Weight of the World**

Severus Snape resisted the urge to yawn. Voldemort had summoned him to yet another one of his frivolous meetings with the Death Eaters. This was another planning meeting. '_More like another couple of hours of him ranting and raving how much he hates the Potter boy and Dumbledore._' He thought, and smirked.

Voldemort noticed his action and stopped ranting long enough to say to him, "Something amusing, Severus?" Snape's blood ran cold. He kept a straight face, keeping the mental shields in his mind up. "No. Nothing's funny here, my Lord."

Voldemort stared at him with a glare that could rival even Snape's. "Severus, recently I've noticed that you haven't been very… how should I put this," he said, trailing off. He started again. "You haven't been very _trustworthy._ The Malfoy child has informed me of many things you have failed to. And you're a teacher," he said, his voice as raspy as ever. "Teachers learn these things before the students do."

Severus bowed his head. "I'm sorry, my Lord." Voldemort yelled, "SILENCE! Do you really think that's enough to appease me? I have spared you many tortures and taken you under my wing, and all you can do is _apologize?_"

"My Lord, I know. What can I do to make it up for you?" Severus said. In his head, he was cursing. '_Shit. I should have remembered his anger for apologies._'

"Stand in front of me, Severus." Severus walked in front of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. "I know something you can do. You can scream for me. Crucio," Voldemort said in a bored tone.

Severus felt a pain go through him that felt as if he was being torn apart. His head felt like somebody was squeezing it and they were going to crush it. He gritted his teeth, and finally he let out a long, painful yell. He fell onto the floor and rolled, his black robes collecting dirt from the ground. His hands were pulling on his hair and some ripped out. His fingers dug into his skull and drew blood. He screamed and screamed, until he almost lost his voice.

In what seemed like ages later, the pain slowly subsided, and Voldemort looked down at him with disgust. "Get up." Snape used every once of energy left in his body to get to his own two feet. He was breathing heavily as he tried to straighten. It didn't work. He was bending over.

"You see, I'm too generous with you. Normally I would just kill off any person who was as ignorant as you have seemed lately. You should be dead," he said. Snape mustered as much energy as he could so he could talk with some dignity. "My Lord. I am thankful for your mercy."

"The only reason I can't dispose of you immediately is because of your ties to Dumbledore. Dumbledore favors you. You can kill him for us. I can't even get close to the idiot," Voldemort said. Severus suppressed a laugh. '_There he goes on again, about the Headmaster._' he thought.

The Dark Lord grew bored with this quickly. "You are forgiven for the time being. I believe there are more matters for us to tend to."

He cleared his throat as Snape walked back to his spot. "I have decided that recently we have been focusing too much on the main people such as the Potter boy and Dumbledore. We need smaller prey for the moment.

"We need to ruin their edge. We need to get the other students," he said. A voice arose from the crowd. "My Lord, if I may."

"Alright. Lucius, what have you to contribute to this?" he said. Lucius cleared his throat. "My boy here has taken an interest in one of Potter's friends." Severus looked up. Harry hung out with two people. Ron, and…

"Hermione Granger is her name. She… she slapped him, and Draco was offended by the mere idea of the mud-blood touching him. She's a book worm and knows her spells very well, but she is a girl, so he should be able to get her," Lucius continued. Severus wanted to say, "_More like a school boy crush_," but the seriousness of the conversation stopped him.

Voldemort cackled. "Slapped him? He let himself be slapped by a girl?" Nervous chuckles arose from the crowd. Voldemort raised his hand to indicate silence. "Is Draco here?" he asked Lucius. A young boy stepped from the crowd. "I'm right here, my Lord."

"And just what to you plan to do with the Granger girl?" The Dark Lord asked. Draco cleared his throat. "I want to bring her to you to lure Potter to you." On the word 'Potter', he emphasized his disgust.

"I very well know that, you bloody git," snapped Voldemort. "I want to know what you're going to do to her before you take her to me." A grin flashed on the boys face. "I want to get back to her. I will… use a _special_ method of getting information about the Potter boy from her."

Severus quirked his eyebrow. He wanted to rape her, eh? Sounds like a very Malfoy thing to do. He didn't doubt that they had some sort of bondage sexual dungeon in their basement, with all the times Lucius and Draco decided that as their way of getting people to break down.

Voldemort looked at Snape. "Is she one of your students?" he asked. Snape gave a curt nod. "Yes. She is very annoying… an insufferable know-it-all. It'd be great to have her off my hands," he said, wiping off dust from his robes. Severus winced inwardly. That was cold, even for him.

"Very well then. You can have her when you feel the time is right," Voldemort said, waving his hand in dismissal. Draco smiled broadly. "I think we may get her tonight."

Snape's eyes widened. Tonight? Damn! They worked quickly, didn't they?

Voldemort nodded in approval, and began to go on about the usual 'I am going to kill Harry Potter' business. Snape slipped through the crowd. He _hated_ the Granger girl. He always had, and always will. So why was he going to save her?


	2. Now This Little Girl

**Akikko: Sorry, the last chapter was a bit short.**

**Chapter 2: Now This Little Girl**

Snape swore silently as he apparated from the Death Eater's meeting. Why was he putting his life on the line for the Granger girl? She was just an annoying book worm who knew the answer to everything that came her way.

He appeared outside of the Hogwarts school gates'. He ran up toward the castle. Whatever he was going to do, he had to do it fast.

He tiptoed through the castle, going up stairways. Where was the Gryffindor common room again? He had no idea. All he knew was the Slytherin rooms and the dungeons. "Shit," he said, under his breath. He had to do this faster. He ran up the stair cases. He thought he had it, but suddenly the stair case moved. He rolled his eyes. The staircases were a bloody nuisance.

After minutes of navigating, he finally managed to get on the right floor. He ran in front of the Fat Lady painting. It quirked an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously. "Professor Snape? For what do I owe the pleasure?" She giggled. Snape sighed impatiently. "Look, I don't have time for this. Let me in."

"How can I know that you're REALLY Snape?" she said suspiciously. "The last time I let in somebody who didn't know the password off the bat almost killed one of the precious Gryffindors." Severus sighed. He didn't have time for this.

"What? How do you want me to prove it?" he said irritably. He got an idea. "Bloody Baron!" he called. A ghost appeared next to him. "Go away. I don't need you." Bloody Baron bowed his head and then disappeared as quickly as he came. "Snape is the only one who can control Bloody Baron. There. That proof enough?" he shot at her.

"Fine. And just so you know, the password was Mandrake Stew," she said, and the painting creaked open. As he walked in, a thought crossed his mind. It was the middle of the night. No reasonable girl such as Hermione would be up at this time.

He tiptoed into the room. The soft glow of the fire looked so inviting. He scanned the room, and then noticed a figure curled up on the couch with a book in her hands.

"Miss Granger…" he breathed. He walked up to her. She looked so peaceful when sleeping… Her face was so smooth. Her lips were parted slightly. She was beautiful, that was no doubt. But he shook his head. She was a student. He was a teacher. Just even THINKING lustful thoughts was wrong.

He looked at her book. "_Hogwarts: A History_, eh? Sounds like a book you'd read," he said. He loved reading. He was happy that somebody shared the same joy. Most children now-a-days were too caught up in television and comics. Hermione and he only shared one thing in common, and that thing was their love of literacy.

He hated to have to wake her up, but it was the only way that they could get to safety. He shook her slightly. Hermione's eyes fluttered. "Eh? Harry? Ron? Did I sleep here? Oh, I hope I'm not late for class…" she yawned and opened her eyes. She gave a yelp of surprise. "Professor Snape!"

"Miss Granger. I can't tell you exactly what's going on, but you need to come with me," he said, letting his cold Professor Snape personality take over again. She slowly stood up and he led her out by the wrist. Muttering an incantation for a very shoddy invisibility spell (the only sure-fire way to be invisible was a cloak, and he didn't have one on hand), they stepped into the hall.

He looked back to her and motioned for her to stay quiet. They ventured through the halls and ran to Dumbledore's office.

"Sherbet Lemon," said Snape quietly. The statue moved to show the staircase. Snape cursed inwardly. It was louder than he remembered. He led Hermione up the stairs and then the spell wore off. "Just in time," remarked Hermione.

They walked into Dumbledore's familiar office. He made sure the statue had moved into place again before calling out, "Headmaster? Dumbledore!"

Slowly but surely, they heard feet shuffling. Dumbledore, completely clad in dark blue pajamas with gold moon and stars, with a sleeping cap, walked into the room. Hermione had to stifle a laugh, and said respectfully, "Good evening, Headmaster." Dumbledore nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yes, Professor Snape?" he said, his old voice laced with sleepiness. "We've got a problem, sir." Hermione looked up at the Professor for the first time that night. "Professor!" she gasped. "Your head is bleeding!" She fished into her pockets for a handkerchief and pressed it against the spot where he had previously dug his fingers into during the time he was cursed.

"There's no need for that, Miss Granger. I am perfectly fine," he said. He pushed her hand away. Hermione looked slightly dejected. He immediately felt a surge of guilt. Oh well.

The Headmaster coughed loudly to get their attention. Snape snapped back into reality. "Oh, right. Well, Headmaster, I was in the Death Eater meeting, as you well know," he said, and Dumbledore nodded. "Well, I overheard that Miss Granger here was going to be used as bait for Harry. They were going to capture her tonight, and I… I was worried," he admitted. He immediately regretted it as Hermione's eyes lit up. Not that he didn't want to see her happy, it was just that he didn't want to give her the wrong impression.

Dumbledore nodded knowingly. "I don't know what we can do right now, except watch over her." Severus nodded in agreement. "I'm sure that she will be fine in your care." Severus gaped. "But Headmaster—" Dumbledore held up his hand. "You are awake. All the other professors are asleep."

Snape looked at Hermione through the corner of his eye. He sighed. "Fine. We'll be down in the dungeons, then." Dumbledore smiled. "I knew you'd understand. Come back to me in the morning."

Snape took Hermione by the wrist. They went down to the dungeons slowly and quietly. He set her down on the couch. "I expect you are more used to sleeping on beds, but this is the most I can do for now, Miss Granger," he said, sneering.

She sat down and moved to her side, letting her head rest on the arm rest on the side of the couch. She closed her eyes. She mumbled something incoherent.

Severus picked it up. "What's that, Miss Granger?" he said. She coughed and said loudly, "Thank you, Professor Snape. Goodnight."

He had to refrain from smiling. "Goodnight." He pulled up a small chair and sat next to her. He had to watch over her all night.

He watched her shiver slightly. He felt a pang of guilt. It was cold down here. After all, it WAS the dungeons. The fact that the fireplace was out did not help matters. He whispered, "Accio Blanket," and a soft, fleece blanket flew into his hands. He laid it over Hermione's shivering body. He watched her. She stopped shivering and he smiled.

He pulled out a bandage from his pocket and sighed deeply. '_It's been a long night,_' he thought to himself. He wrapped the bandage around his head. It was a shoddy job, but hey, it worked for now.

He looked down at her as she slept. Before he even noticed, he stroked her head softly. He pulled back his hand quickly and groaned.

And now it's going to feel even longer.


End file.
